I feel a bit coma
by snakeygirl
Summary: Jason is a mutant with wolf powers. He is now attending an odd school and encountering some other mutants. Little does he realize what kind of dangerous people are hanging around...
1. Welcome to school

I was cold. Thats what I remember after getting hit by a flying motorcycle.I could hear voices too. "This needle shouldn't hurt ,. Logan will you undo it ?" A gruff voice came "I dunno if thats a good idea from what I heard from Charles." It was after what must've been a day that I finally was waking up from the darkest sleep ever.I got up and tried to put my hand to my neck and realized I couldn't.I looked down to see my arms chained to the sides of a hospital bed.I struggled for awhile until finally I just used my new wolf strength to get them out. I looked down to see I was wearing the same clothes only my jacket was missing. Shrugging I went to get up to feel someone watching me. Turning I saw that there was this guy leaning in the doorway. He looked funny. He had blue hair first of all, and blue furry skin and he had glowing gold eyes.I got up off the bed and suddenly heard a poof and he was next to me helping grinned when he saw I was staying calm "Your finally awake, ja ?" I smiled a bit "Ya I guess." He suddenly teleported to the other side of the room "I better go tell the professor you stay here ok ?" I nodded.

I was kinda relieved to find the professor came pretty quick. He was an older bald guy in a wheel chair.I could tell he was kind and probably pretty caring if he was the guy who went through a hurricane to save a teenage mutant. He wheeled up to me and smiled "So Jay, how are you ?" He spoke with a polite british accent.I shrugged. He laughed a bit. I tilted my head "Sorry, I'm being rude, My name is Charles Xavier and I would like you to join the X-men." I just stood there for a moment and thought "Sure, why not." He raised and eyebrow "Ok then I guess you should meet the team."

I followed him upstairs and saw several teens about my age and two older looking men. Well, a man and a grey furry ape looking seemed to stop what they were doing and stared for a minute. I sighed a followed him as he came up to them."X-men, this is Jay WolfsBane, Jay, these are the X-men." I watched each one carefully as he introduced them. I even found out the blue furry guys name was others had more common names. Including Scott,Jean,Logan,Spike,Oruro ,Kitty,Rogue,Hank,and , they all seemed pretty nice but I still didn't fully trust them. Thats when Professor Xavier broke the news "Jay, until further notice you will be going to high school with most of your team mates."

-First day of High School BUM BUMM BUMMM!-

It was a pretty place seemed nice .Better was there were some other mutant seeming people. I was amazing with my classes... But .. there was one little BrotherHood. I was kinda shocked to see them at first .. But they seemed kinda I learned that they had a passion for making trouble for the didn't really bother me at first but then when I found out that the guy called Toad was in my gym class ... It was a nightmare. So, this is how it happened. He came up to me at warm up "Your another X loser huh ? Well, maybe you could find a place next to the Toad in gym class." He snickered and thats when the wolf in me got competitive. In pull ups I beat him 90 to 20 . At pushups 159 to 120. Even when it came to track I kicked his sorry when he walked up to me panting " You really could join the Brother Hood ... You could leave those X losers behind .. I bet we could convince ya."

So after school we all sat outside. I sat at the end of the table. Kurt,Kitty,and Scott sat next to me and Rogue and Jean were across from me. Thats when I heard this rumbling that just wouldn't stop. I sighed and sat in silence when our table launched almost on top of us.I grabbed it at the last minute and pushed it back. The Brother Hood was only a few feet away and some psycho was creating earth quakes. Toad pointed at me and they all looked a little confused.I looked around and saw nobody was here. I got up to go show those jerks a lesson when Scott put out his arm "Stay here Jay, We'll handle this."I glared at Toad for a minute and shook my head "I can fight without doing an damage and I already have five different scenarios that are you guys without me and it isn't gonna end well." He raised an eyebrow "Why ? We've fought them before ." I shook my head "Cause they smell like sleeping gas and energy the probably have a trap set."

suddenly a girl walked up. Her hair was brown and so messy it stuck up like mad scientists hair. She had reddish brown eyes with little gold specks. The girl next to her was a long haired blonde with a face like a child. Next to her was a girl With long brown hair and cat like eyes. electric Bolts zap toad away. the psycho gets boils and screams then barfs. The other grows a tail pointy ears and claws and slashes at the rest. The brotherhood runs off.

"hi my name is Bolt and they are leopard and plague." bolt just stood there for a minute. Then she smiled and walked away. Plague hummed a tune to herself and skipped away. Leopard stared at us then walked away. I could tell that they were pretty powerful to 1 hit ko the brotherhood. The principle just stood there in shock. she looked for the culprits but they were already gone. The brotherhood probably didn't even see them sneak up so they couldn't tell the principle very much other than "ooooowwww". I stood up to tell the principle but Scott stopped me. " that woman is Mystique" he said in a deadly serious voice. "If she knew who they were she would tempt them to her side or die trying".

Back at the institute:

"well it seems that you encountered a group of very powerful mutants. Luckily they didn't challenge you. they knocked the brotherhood out pretty quickly. if you see them around at school ask if they will join us. Because they seemed to protect you so they might join us. jay you might be able to ask them to join. Please?"

-second day of school-

Bolt walked in to fcs. Leopard was right behind her. Plague was no were to be seen. "please welcome Serena and bellana. Please be kind to them." Bolt sat next to me. actually I mean Serena sat next me. She smiled. This girl was weird. After class I asked her if she wanted to join the x men. She said she would consider it. It seemed like she didn't want to commit to any group yet."oh by the way the principle is..." "Yeah I know she is Mystique". Wow she knew that.

I walked back towards the courtyard. Suddenly I felt a cloth over my mouth and the strong smell of chemicals...

...huh? I wake up in a dark room. I see a bolt of lightning. " I hate plastic and concrete." I see Serena and leopard are in the cells next to me. Plague is in the cell next to leopard. i can tell that bolt is the one who has plastic handcuffs. "They used the same kind of handcuffs on me to keep me from controlling metal. "Mmmmmmmaaaaaaaaggggggnnnnnneettttttoooooooooo" bolt stuttered. "Huh? What?" "Magneto is a metal controlling mutant. He absolutely positively hates normal humans. He created the brotherhood And was a Jew during world war 2." I kind of understand why a mutant from ww2 would hate humans.

i wolf powered my way out of the cell and helped bolt and leopard out but plague was missing. Leopard said plague must have narrowly escaped during the chaos after I escaped. Bolt looked like she didn't believe that theory but really hoped it was true. Bolt kept her eyes peeled in case plague appeared. I could tell bolt was very worried.

-back at the institute-

bolt said if we ever needed her to just ask her but only for actually big problems. Nothing wimpy or anything. I sighed. Bolt smiled when she left the institute. "Something is weird about that girl" storm mentioned. "Now let's not be rash." Xavier said. "Maybe if I take her power I could figure out why storm is uncomfortable with her" Rogue said casually.

-third day of school-

bolt came over to our table for lunch. Rogue began to stand up. "I wouldn't do that rogue" bolt said when rogue touched her. rogue suddenly screamed out in pain. Her hair went crazy and her eyes turned a bright red. Electricity zapped around her. "Aaaaaaaaaaagh. I can hear each and every one of your hearts" rogue screamed. Rogue was screaming and crying. Bolt touched rogue and rogue collapsed. Her hair went back down and her eyes went back to normal. "I am a very powerful mutant and can sense every spark of electricity it takes to control your body. Like how a shark can sense the electrical muscle movements of its prey. Because I control electricity in small and large amounts, I can make it so that your nervous system entirely collapses in a matter of seconds. Sadly phycologicly it takes its toll. Rogue was unprepared for what she could sense with my powers. She should regain conscienceness in a moment." Bolt explained while walking away.

later i saw leopard crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Plague hasn't reapeared and bolt ran off because when her powers returned she worried that she would hurt someone." I was surprised. I always thought that bolt was kind of evil with how little emotion she showed. Now I knew that she was just trying to keep her friends safe. "Also she hates rogues accent and says we shouldn't commit ourselves entirely to the x-men. Personally I disagree with her but everyone's run off and bolt has locked herself in her room" leopard cried. She made no sense in this state of mental health. She pretty much thought that all her friends hated her.


	2. Mutants

Jay knocked at bolt's door. The handle wiggled and bolt opened the door. "What do you want?" Bolt's hair was even more frizzy and out of control (if that's even possible). She had been wearing the same clothes for days. Her eyes were half shut. "What's wrong?" She sighed. Obviously she was not excited to talk about her powers. They were very dangerous. For the first time ever bolt looked a little more human. Her powers also had psychological impacts. It turns out that when rogue returned her powers, bolt had gone out of control and locked herself away. "Wolf powers sound pretty cool, jay" she muttered. For the first time ever, I realized that there were other mutants who are just as confused as I am.

Bolt was back at school the next day. She still felt guilty for her friend's disappearance. Jay was bored. Math was officially the most boring subject ever. Bolt was doodling. Leopard was staring blankly at the board. Kitty was taking notes as rogue sat back in her chair, obviously bored. The teacher yelled at bolt. Bolt put her doodles down and pulled out her notes.

After school bolt walked home with jay. They both walked up to the institute. Bolt had decided to join the x-men. Leopard also joined. Jay walked into his room. Suddenly his eyes felt heavy. An odd aroma was in the air. His legs felt like jelly as he collapsed onto the ground. His eyes slowly, and painfully, closed.

-bolt-

I sighed as I walked into jay's room to tell him dinner was ready. When I walked in though, something smelled odd. It smelled strongly of chemicals. I looked at the floor. Jay lay there, asleep. My eyes felt like they weighed a million pounds. I grabbed jay's arm and tried to pull him out. One of my arms covered my nose as I tried to pull jay out. I had to warn the other...s...

-jay-

jay woke with a start. It was cold. Shivering he looked around,his eyes heavy and drooping deeply "W-where a-am I ?" He looked around, the only scent was his own. He just kept shivering and feeling like his bones were ice. He looked around seeing that this cage was highly reinforced and chilled to the floor. The only warmth he had were his clothes .. Wait .. Scratch that .. His shirt and boxers. Looking around, he waited for someone to at least open the door for some warmth.

-Bolt-

I woke up my head pounding like hammer on a nail. There must have been someone talking to me but,it was blurry like I was under water. Finally it came clear as Logan's voice "Bolt, can you tell me what happened ?" I raised my head barely from the floor and glanced at him "I don't remember anything." He sighed deeply and helped me up gently "Jay is gone."


	3. Wake me up

blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"-Jay-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Jay was still waiting for some warmth to seep into his bones or at least his clothes. Suddenly a door opened and someone walked in letting just the subtlest warmth seep into his lungs "Are you awake ? Or should I be forced to wake you ?" Jay tried to say something " Y-y-yes ." The beast of a man lifted Jay over his shoulder even though Jay was 6'1 and weighed 181 lbs. he easily carried him into a cold-ish room and laid Jay on a cold metal table " Jay, can you hear me ? " Jay looked up and barely nodded "Good, now, I need you to stay still, or , this may hurt." Jay felt a cold helmet lay on his head along with some sticky connectors . Soon he felt a blinding flash before he rolled off the table in pain, and unconscious./p  
p style="color: #000000;"-Bolt-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"I sat on my bed, my head in my hands thinking about would could have happened to Jay or, what could be happening. I could only imagine who could contain the gas to one area. I sighed and heard a knock at the door "Hey, it's jean , can I come in ?" Bolt sighed "Sure, whatever ." Jean walked in and sighed "You shouldn't be worrying , he is gonna be fine."/p  
p style="color: #000000;"-Jay-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Pain shot through Jay as his captors tried once again to do whatever he was doing. Soon, he dropped Jay back in his icy prison with a blanket to help him warm up. All he could do was freeze and softly breathe in and out in pain. All he could hope was that the cold could at least numb the pain. He could barely shiver with how weak he was. He tried to morph but the best he could so was become warmer with his animalistic heat. Suddenly the big man came back and picked Jay up gently "I'm sure the boss will finish his job in a few seconds .." Jay suddenly felt a burst of warmth no kicked the man in the stomach "You little .." Suddenly he went back to the cell and threw Jay back in without the blanket. Jay stopped even shivering in the ice cold air, his eyes truly wanted to close and rest but, he knew if he stayed awake he could just perhaps get in contact with Xavier. He closed his eyes just for a second feeling slight relief .. But, suddenly his eyes didn't want to open. Maybe just a second .. A second ..a sec..ond/p  
p style="color: #000000;"-Bolt-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"I suddenly felt a disturbance in the heart beats in the area .. Just a heart beat strong enough to get to me. I felt that the nerves were .. Cold .. I just felt the desperate beat .. It was giving it all .. As I focused harder I felt it wasn't in New York .. It was.. On an island. I sensed a bit longer until it started fading softly . Bolt , is something wrong ?/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Yes .. I think Jay is a couple hundred miles off shore .. On an island. He is freakishly cold professor .. He's dying./p  
p style="color: #000000;"We should act quickly then .. Very quickly./p  
p style="color: #000000;"-Jay-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"The cold was still there . It was piercing him slowly . At least the man had shocked him until he had lost conciousness. Jay was now almost frozen with the cold seeping into his brain. His muscles were slowing and his lips were deep blue. His eyelashes were frosted with little things of ice, and his skin was pure white and starting to turn a light blue. He was just .. Frozen. Suddenly a murmur echoed in his mind./p  
p style="color: #000000;"jay ?/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Gently he tried to respond but his mind refused to cooperate. He gently blinked , the frost shaking from his now almost white eyelashes. He tried his best to morph but he couldn't. Only his intense senses were in order, barely. He coughed out a short freezing breath and attempted to think back. He couldn't . Then he heard foot steps/p  
p style="color: #000000;"C-c-cold/p  
p style="color: #000000;"i know Jay .. Just relax the x-men are close/p  
p style="color: #000000;"hes coming .. Cold .. Cold .. Cold .. Pain .. Pain/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Jay felt a stinging as the man suddenly attempted to jab something in his neck. But he was so cold his muscles and skin were completely frozen and the jab thing didn't work. He attempted again this time, jabbing it in lightly and something flow into his veins. It was painful and seemed to be putting him into a deep sleep. The cold was too much though, it kept him awake. The man threw him back into his cell and locked it./p  
p style="color: #000000;"-Bolt-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"We approached the island and saw a large fortress pointing out, lights flickering. I sensed two heart beats , strong, and healthy. But, one was cold , so weak it could be a dying fish. We came closer and in a blur we bursted in and found some cells. We checked and found something in one of the cells.. Plague ? I reached for the papers stuck to the door, all it said " Put to sleep with strong anithestic."/p  
p style="color: #000000;"The next cell in use was so cold that standing near it was like being in the arctic./p  
p style="color: #000000;"I looked in and saw a form laying in there, with its shirt missing. It was Jay. We burst in and saw just how bad it was. Sections of ski were obviously zapped with electricity. He was obviously frozen almost solid, his heart and brain barely functioning to keep him alive. His breaths were so short .. And so irregular that it made me cringe./p  
p style="color: #000000;"Logan and Scott searched quickly and I sensed the two other Heart beats had jetted out a few minutes ago. Logan scooped Jay up like a newborn , gently carrying him. "Woah .." I turned never have heard Logan surprised before "He is way too light, hang in there bub." I could feel that jay's heart was close to stopping. Suddenly, I stopped feeling a beat for about two seconds. It started again after Logan thumped his chest a bit violently./p  
p style="color: #000000;"-A few hours later-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"-Bolt-/p  
p style="color: #000000;"Jay was under piles of warm blankets and had an IV or two in his arm. A special breathing tube had been shoved in his throat and a warm heating blanket. He looked awful. His usual bright tan skin was now whiter than snow , His hair now speckled with frost , his lips so blue they could have been sapphires and his eyelids frosted. He looked like someone had froze him, which they had. The burns on his skin were big but would fade in time. They looked painful though. He looked peaceful though. Suddenly the machines started sputtering and beeping violently until Logan and storm came in checking until they finally turned to him and saw him not breathing. They suddenly turned to eachother until storm generated some electricity and shocked his heart into beating. I kept check and noticed that his heart was starting to weaken more./p  
/blockquote 


	4. Awakening

-bolt-

I grabbed Jay's arm. I would not let someone die again. Not when I can save them. The lights went out. Thunder crackled, signaling lightning nearby. Large electrical orbs floated around the room. "You will not die!" I felt a form of fury and sorrow that I had felt that night. The night that man came. The night of nightmares. The night I played puppeteer of the dead. My mother's corpse in rigor-mortis telling me it was ok. But it wasn't. I made her say that. I wished so hard that she was alive that the electricity went from my hands into her. It made her move. It made her talk. It wasn't her though. It was me. I was to late. This time I would use electricity to save someone. To keep their heart beating. Not to try to revive them. To save them. I put my hands on his chest. The electricity flowed.

-Jay-

I gasped for breath. Bolt's hand were on my chest. I blushed. "What are you doing?" She gave me a blank stare. She blinked. She turned around and walked away. That would be the last time I would see her tonight.

I woke up in the morning to storm running in and saying "bolt is missing!"

-bolt-

I ran as fast as I could. The cold wind blew in my face. My wings curled out from where I had hidden them. The wind pulled them outand up. My wings carried me up as well. My legs lifted off the ground. I will feel better after the flight. The flight will save me. I might not come back.


	5. Flight

-bolt-

flying is harder than you think it is. You have to know the wind. You have to be balanced. You have to work hard. It isn't a care free travel. It is hard. I often crash because the wind is not strong enough to hold me. My bones are different than human bones. My wings are huge. I look like a mutated angel. You know how in picture Angels can stand like us, wings flapping, and stay airborne? Yeah, that doesn't work. But you guys are right about one thing. The wind easily gets rid of your worries. I pity the humans who can only fly using machines. It will never be the same as what I can do. I am proud of my wings. Angels build for flying is to human to work. I have incredible eyesight. I control lightning and wind, so my journey is a little easier. My wings look like osprey wings. I can fly without limits.

-Jay-

the security cameras show us her running out of the institute. Sadly we searched the whole area and couldn't find her. Rogue came out and told us exactly what powers bolt had. That is when we learned that bolt could fly. Rogue stopped talking and ran off. Whatever she saw in bolt's mind was terrifying. I wondered if rogue could figure out more about my past. What was the full extent of my powers? Was I just as tormented as bolt? Only time would tell.


	6. Flying high

-Bolt-

Everybody thinks that flying is easy. They couldn't be more wrong. You must go where the wind takes you or you will run out of energy. People think the wings are as long as their arms. Nope. My wing are twice the the size of my body. They are really hard to hide. You know how when you breathe your insides get pushed around a little to let the air in? Hiding my wings is like that. My wings fold into my back and push my insides forward a little. My wings still stick out a little so I wear baggy t-shirts. Other than the other problems of flying and hollow bones, it is pretty cool. You are alone and free. You don't see pictures of people digging into the ground until they cry as freedom. You see people with wings. People who are flying towards the Sun. People who can change the world. There is a wonderful feeling looking down at the shapes to big for people tosee. People think a plane is just as good as flying on your own. There are no babies crying. Once your feet are off the ground and the air itself is holding you, then you know what flying is. I know there are mutants who can levitate. That is not quite the same thing as what I am doing now. My life is in the sky. I never want to go back down to the ground.

-Jay-

How are we going to find bolt. Rogue has returned and said that Bolt does not enjoy having to use her powers to resuscitate a person. It sounds like she has done it before. Despite my best hopes it sounds like Bolt is flying in no particular direction except away. I may have stolen Wolerine's motorcycle and might be riding in no direction in particular. I hope that the way I would randomly disappear would lead my in the same direction as Bolt.

It has been a few days. I am now staring at a tree in the middle of Colorado. Actually I am not sure where we are but I think it is Colorado. At the top of the tree is an exhausted Bolt. She was so exhausted she didn't even notice me sneaking up the tree. Luck must have been on my side (or maybe just my wolf tracking abilities). Suddenly her eye opens. She sees me. She is so flabbergasted and surprised that she fell off the branch she had been resting on. I jump off the tree and cath her in my wolf form.


	7. return

-Bolt-

I sigh. Explaining myself to my friends is like pulling teeth. How do you explain reviving people but still not reviving them. It is really complex. Why do they want an explanation from me? It's not my fault that I was born with a built in defibrillator in my hands. Maybe they should try explaining the complex nature of my powers. I am talking but I don't register what I am saying. I think I am making excuses now. It's not like it's their problem. My problems are my problems. Jay says something. I am not listening. Xavier says something about how I should have told them about the dangers of my powers. My powers are my business not theirs. I say sorry and walk back to my room.

-somewhere far away-

-Plague-

Bolt is probably worried sick about me. I follow Magneto down a long hallway. How could I tell Bolt and Leopard that I wanted to join a group that they are fighting against. I heard that Bolt (after my "disappearance") had joined the x-men (because she probably assumed I was dead) to avenge me. Bolt can be so stupid sometimes. I agreed with the brotherhood. Mutants shouldn't have to fear average people. We should be ruling the average humans not cowering from them! Soon we will rule the world. Soon...

-at Xavier's-

-Jay-

Bolt has become something like a recluse. She hides in her room all day. She only comes out to eat. Sometimes I can hear her sobbing. Rogue told us that one of the memories she found from Bolt was that Bolt's mother had died in her arms. I wish I had a mother. I am pretty sure that i was created in a lab somewhere. I wish I knew who I really was. At least Bolt had a mother.

-Mysterious Boy-

I got an email from my sister today. She said that she missed me and wanted me to come and live with her. She wrote that there was a place where mutants like us were accepted and trained. She said that she was having a hard time and that she was losing control of her powers. I leaned back in my chair. The faint glow of my computer lit up my face. No one could accept me. That was for sure. People stood perfectly still around me. I closed the email and released the people from the stillness. No one could ever like me.

Author interview!

StormyNightsAndClearSkies: Have you been purposely taking forever to post?

Me: Actually I am just a slacker (hence why everything is sloppy and has grammatical errors).

StormyNightsAndClearSkies: Is Jay and Bolt going to ever happen?

Me: maybe... (yes I am holding off ships to make people go crazy)

ps. if there was going to be a ship of jay and bolt it would be called jolt


	8. Issues

-bolt-

It had been a while since I had seen my brother. He stood at the door. He wore a black t-shirt and shorts with a red stripe down the side. He held a backpack (full of electronics of course). He smiled and hugged me. Jay walked up to the door. "Who is he"? "He is my brother. His name is James". My brother glared at jay and said "who is he?" (in a snarky and unhappy voice). "This is my friend, Jay". "I asked my brother to come here because Xavier is so nice to us. He is only staying around for a week".

-James-

I don't like this Jay guy I thought as I sat down in my temporary room. He clearly had a crush on my sister. Not sure how I know that but I do. I wish I could just freeze him and throw him into a lake. Actually I am not quite sure why I hate him. It's probably because I don't think he is good enough for my sister (which for the record he isn't). I remind myself of my goal, comfort your sister not beat up the Jay guy.

-Jay-

i was pretty sure bolt's brother hated me. He scowled at me as we showed him his room. He kind of gave off an "I am better than you" vibe. His attitude made me angry. I almost went wolf on him. I told Bolt this and she just said "he probably doesn't like you because you are my friend. He can get a bit envious sometimes". I knock on his door. The door slowly opens. His brown eyes glare angrily at me. "Hey, look. I noticed you don't like me, but maybe we can try to be friends"? He groaned out a "maybe" and slammed the door.


End file.
